the_stalker_case_of_max_fanheart_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom of the Opera
The Phantom of the Opera''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Phantom_of_the_Opera_(1986_musical) is a musical production put on by Carnegie Mellon University in A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. The director is originally '''Vocals' teacher Ms. Solace, with Michelle Docherty and Derek as stage managers. However, due to Ms. Solace's plans for recreating the 2004 filmhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Phantom_of_the_Opera_(2004_film), Michelle becomes the de facto director. Casting Mikael Karlsson as The Phantom. Mackenzie Fanheart as Christine Daae. Elliot Pace as Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Lara Vogue as Madame Giry. Greta Watkins as Meg Giry. Crystal Zachary as Carlotta Giudicelli. John Rodriguez as Monsieur Richard Firmin. Dean Haldar as Monsieur Gilles Andre. Larson Marks as Ubaldo Piangi. Songs Act I * Prologue: The Stage of the Paris Opera House - Old Raoul * Overture - Orchestra * Hannibal Rehearsal - Carlotta, Piangi, and Ensemble * Think of Me - Carlotta, Christine, and Raoul * Angel of Music/Little Lotte/The Mirror (Angel of Music Reprise) - Christine, Meg, Raoul, and the Phantom * The Phantom of the Opera - Phantom and Christine * The Music of the Night - The Phantom * I Remember/Stranger Than You Dream It - Christine and Phantom * Magical Lasso - Buquet and Madame Giry * Notes/Prima Donna - Firmin, Andre, Raoul, Carlotta, Piangi, Giry, Meg, and Phantom * Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh - Carlotta, Confidante, Jeweler, Hairdresser, Christine, Phantom, and Ensemble * Why Have You Brought Me Here - Raoul and Christine * All I Ask of You - Raoul and Christine * All I Ask of You (Reprise)/Act I Finale - Phantom Act II * Entr'acte - Orchestra * Masquerade - Full Company * Why So Silent - The Phantom * Notes (Reprise)/Twisted Every Way - Andre, Firmin, Carlotta, Piangi, Raoul, Christine, Giry, and Phantom * Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - Christine * Wandering Child/Bravo, Monsieur... - Phantom, Christine, and Raoul * The Point of No Return - Phantom and Christine * Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer - Full Company * Finale - Phantom, Christine, Raoul, and Company Trivia * While initially researching the musical, the author found similarities between it and plans for things Darius does later on in the book. Because of this, Max's role as Christine was chosen as a form of foreshadowing. * Max has a talent for opera, but chooses not to pursue it, as studying for and working in Musical Theatre is stressful enough. * A majority of Christine's costume designs contain elements from both the stage and film's costumes, but with some added features. ** The Elissa gown keeps a mainly-white color scheme, similar to the gown from the film (though this one is more ivory rather than white). ** The Masquerade costume keeps the element of flower accents from the movie costume (compared to the stage costume, which had star accents). ** The Wishing gown is the amalgamation of the movie's Mausoleum and Twisted Every Way costumes, and the stage's Wishing gown; this is mainly seen in the predominantly teal/blue/green color scheme and loose-fitting sleeves, black cape, and bouquet of roses. *** The overall style of the dress is based off Robin Hood's costume from ''Fate/Extra Last Encore''https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Fate/Extra_Last_Encore. ** The Aminta costume keeps such elements from the film such as the white off-the-shoulder bodice, corset, and apron. Gallery 2 Angel of Music.JPG 5 Point of No Return.JPG 4 Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.JPG 2 All I Ask of You Design.JPG 1 Think of Me (New Dress).JPG 6 Final Lair Replacement Gown.JPG 2 Masquerade.JPG References Category:Productions